


Idyllic

by OdeyPodey



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, F/M, Like have you seen them???, Literally me trying to get you to understand how much I would like to see them be happy, Post 1960 Jump to 2019, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdeyPodey/pseuds/OdeyPodey
Summary: Idyllic (adj.) / Like an idyll; extremely happy, peaceful, or picturesque.- or -Diego spends his time back in 2019 wisely, and not alone
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Idyllic

Diego thought it felt good to be back in 2019. Perhaps he was the only one. Everyone else seemed freaked out about the new kids on the block. The “Sparrow Academy” or whatever they called themselves. Seemed stupid to name yourselves after birds.

He snorted to himself, leaning against the railing of the balcony. He sighed quietly, sipping his coffee. He’d found himself standing out there a lot, thinking about the past few weeks. While Five had been pestering, to his knowledge, all of his siblings about their new found enemies, he actually hadn’t heard from anyone else. Perhaps that was a good thing, now that he thought about it. His other siblings, except maybe Vanya, would be less than please about his new found roommate. 

Speaking of whom he’d left in his bed an hour ago when he’d woken up. He assumed she’d be up at some reasonable hour in the morning so he could at least talk to her about everything that had happened. Diego turned, heading back inside, ultimately decided the best idea would be to find her himself. He set his cup down on the coffee table, shutting off the tv as the fifth episode of  _ Teen Titans  _ began airing. He made his way down the hallway only pausing briefly to fuss over one of their many succulents. 

Finally he reached their room, knocking on their door. He waited for a response and when none came he assumed it was safe to enter. He scanned the room and landed on a lump laying in bed. He smiled to himself and climbed in bed again. 

“Good morning,” he mumbled, wrapping his arm around it. 

“Good morning,” Lilas eyes appeared over the top of their comforter. They were red with sleep and the light caught them in a way that had Diego slightly swooning. “You’re up early. The suns just coming up.”

“I’m always up early. Force of habit,” he shifted to prop himself up on his arms, looking down at her. “I made coffee if you want any. I have to go see my siblings.”

Lila stretched, shifting around to lay on her back. Her eyes studied him for a moment before she smiled. 

“Wouldn’t have taken you for a family man.”

“Guess time travel changes people,” Diego smiled a bit. He reached forward, pushing her hair out of her face. “I can make us some eggs.”

Lila only nodded in response, leaning into the touch. He carefully stroked her cheek, watching her eyes close again. Diego sighed quietly as they laid there. The silence grew to be comforting. He looked out the window, the soft purple light of the rising sun just beginning to peek over the buildings surrounding them. His gaze shifted back to the figure next to him. He smiled again as her eyes opened to look up at him. He sighed and brushed the hair out of her face again. His hand lingered momentarily before pulling away. Since the night in Elliot's apartment, this had been the closest they’d been. Some form of tension hung in the air before Diego climbed out of bed. 

“Right, eggs,” he left the room, heading down the hall.

Lila smiled to herself and shook her head, sitting up. 

“And coffee!” She called him.

“And coffee!” Was his response. 

She climbed out of bed, turning to fix the blankets. If he wasn’t so cute, she probably would’ve bipased him and just followed her “mother's” orders. She definitely would’ve killed Five long ago without hesitation. But something about Diego kept her lingering, kept her wrapped around him like a thin strand. Diego reappeared in the doorway to their bedroom, suddenly. Her thoughts disappeared as she looked over her shoulder at him. 

“We have no eggs,” He watched her closely. “So my new plan is to take you to breakfast. Okay?” 

Without waiting for her response he disappeared back down their hallway. Safe to say he hadn’t changed at all, which she was thankful for. She straightened up and turned, suddenly greeted by her own reflection in the mirror Diego insisted they needed for their room. Also, safe to say he wasn’t an interior designer by any means. She smiled a bit at the memory, almost as if she was frozen in time. 

The sound of Diego humming some song down the hallway halted her train of thought. 

“Right,” she said to her reflection, turning to find clothes. “Eggs.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Today, I offer you LilaxDiego. Tomorrow? Who knows. Probably Vissy  
> -  
> This post has nothing really to do with my prompts however it's based on a prompt I was given this time   
> -  
> A short drabble I put together since I think this is like the only straight ship I actually genuinely enjoy from this show (not including AllisonxRaymond however I don't think I'd ever actually write them). The rest are too problematic for my taste.   
> -  
> As you know, thank you for reading, stay safe, and wear ya masks uwu  
> -  
> Sacrifice me for saying "uwu"


End file.
